


Happy Fucking Birthday

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Dirty Talk, Filth, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, handjob, our old friend, prompts fest, sonny carisi's filthy mouth, vaguely dommish sonny carisi, wake up sex, wonton slutty rafael barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny wakes up Rafael on his birthday (prompts: The alarm doesn't ring so one of them has to wake up the other; whipped cream).
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Happy Fucking Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeMyOnlyReason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyOnlyReason/gifts).



> For a birthday babe who asked for filth. I give you filth.

Sonny sneaks out of bed after a very careful removal of Rafael's arms from around his waist. It'd taken three minutes and two pillows, but it's worth it as he manages to pick up Rafael's phone and disable his alarm. 

Pulling the covers off of Rafael is easier. He sleeps so soundly Sonny's pretty sure he could crash a set of cymbals and Rafael _might_ decide to mumble grumpily and turn over without actually waking up. Sonny grins in anticipation as he folds the covers back until Rafael's naked from his head to just below his knees. Sonny straddles his thighs, just below his ass, and kneads Rafael's ass before bending over and sliding a kiss from the small of his back up to the back of his neck. 

"Rafael," Sonny breathes into his ear. He nuzzles into Rafael's hair, then kisses the little point at the top of his ear. "Rafael, wake up."

Rafael stirs but doesn't reply. He makes a contented noise in the back of his throat and presses back against Sonny before going pliant again. 

Sonny chuckles quietly and kisses the back of Rafael's neck again, then trails his hands slowly down Rafael's back, leaving little kitten licks down his spine. "Rafael," Sonny singsongs as he nuzzles the dimples at the small of Rafael's back. "Wake up, baby." He kneads at Rafael's ass again, spreading his cheeks this time. "I know you don't want to miss this."

Rafael huffs, then one arm drops down, groping blindly towards Sonny's head. "Alarm," he mutters.

"Turned it off," Sonny replies. He smiles when Rafael manages to open his eyes to a squint. "Thought this was a way better way to wake you up on your birthday."

Rafael smiles sleepily and shifts his hips, raising them a little, then dropping them back down. "I like it," he says. 

Sonny grins and presses a smacking kiss to Rafael's left ass cheek. "One," he says. He kisses the other. "Two." He pauses to listen to Rafael's sleepy chuckle before continuing the kisses and the count. 

At "twenty-two," Rafael starts to press back against every kiss to his ass. At "thirty-one," he groans deep in his chest and lifts up on his elbows. At "forty," he lets out a shivering breath and says, "Sonny, I swear to god--"

Sonny bites Rafael's ass, then rubs his thumb over the light mark to take away the sting. "Forty-one," he says. He bites the other cheek as well. "Forty-two."

"If you don't--"

Sonny pulls Rafael's cheeks apart and dips low to lick Rafael's balls, then kiss them. "Forty-three," he says, and smiles at the way Rafael quivers. He presses a kiss just below Rafael's perineum. "Forty-four," and then one just above. "Forty-five."

"Sonny," Rafael says, but his voice is a whimper now, all attempts at authority completely gone. 

Sonny slides his mouth from the top of Rafael's crack, all the way down, keeping the pressure even throughout. "Forty-six," he says. He rubs one thumb against Rafael's hole, then flicks his tongue so it barely touches the ring of muscle. "Forty-seven," he says. 

Rafael's shaking, whole body held quavering still as he tries to push back for more pressure and is met by the wonderfully firm grip Sonny still has on his ass. "Fuck," he whispers. 

Sonny drops a kiss directly onto Rafael's hole, sucking lightly for barely a second. "Forty-eight," he says. 

There's a pause. No more than a few seconds, but it drags deliciously. Sonny watches the way Rafael's back arches and presses his tongue hard against Rafael's hole just as as the arch hits the bottom of his spine. 

"Ahh!" Rafael yells, bucking back hard and yelling again when Sonny meets him with equal force. Sonny's licking into him hard, going for full abandon over anything that could resemble teasing.

Sonny breathes in hard through his nose and slips one hand off Rafael's ass to fondle his balls. He presses his thumb just under Rafael's hole as he sucks hard, giving him dueling sensations to figure out as he moves his other hand from Rafael's balls to his dick. 

"God. Yes. Fuck. Fuck. Yes. Fuck." 

Sonny lifts his head and pulls Rafael back until he's fully up on his knees. He keeps a hand around Rafael's dick and uses his other to settle Rafael on his lap, positioning his own dick so it's centered in Rafael's spit-wet crack, the head nudging against Rafael's hole on every upstroke Sonny completes by rolling his hips. 

Rafael gasps at the feeling of the head of Sonny's dick almost-but-not quite pressing into him. He loves the combined tease and near-threat of it. There's no possible way he could ever take Sonny's dick dry--not even just the head--but the perfect press of it, the way Sonny's spit dries to be replaced by the precum that beads his slit over and over, it makes Rafael groan and writhe and desperately _want_ while also giving him more than enough to enjoy. 

"Fuck. Sonny. Baby. Fuck. Baby. Fuck."

Sonny laughs brokenly in Rafael's ear. "Listen to you, all fucked out already and calling me baby," he teases, putting a tiny bit more pressure into his upstroke so Rafael can really feel his cockhead push against him. "Wonder how quick I can get you screaming and coming all over the bed, huh?"

Rafael's only response is a guttural groan that vibrates through his chest. He clamps a hand around Sonny's wrist, stopping him from stroking his dick so he can fuck into Sonny's hand instead. 

"Love you like this," Sonny gasps, happy to let Rafael lead on his own dick while Sonny continues to rut against the perfect curve of his ass. "Love you all needy and loud and sexy as fuck for me. Fucking noises make me crazy."

Rafael quivers and shakes and breathes in loud pants. A high-pitched whine works its way out of his mouth, and he presses down as Sonny presses up. Sonny's cockhead pulses against Rafael's hole, and Rafael grinds on it shamelessly. 

"Yeah, like that. Ride that dick for me, sweetheart," Sonny says. He nips at Rafael's shoulder, then presses a hard kiss. "You want a nice big mark from me this morning?"

Rafael nods sloppily, lifting his free hand so he can wrap it around Sonny's neck and guide him where he wants it. 

"Make it nice and dark. Something you can feel all day," Sonny promises before biting down and sucking hard on the thick muscle at the top of Rafael's shoulder. 

Rafael shouts at the wet, hard perfection of Sonny working up a sizable hickey and speeds his thrusts into Sonny's hand. 

Sonny, for his part, isn't sure how he's able to mutli-task marking up Rafael while also rushing desperately fast towards coming all over Rafael's ass and back. He's deep in a delicious haze of endorphins and lust spiked liberally with his love of everything Rafael is doing to seek his own pleasure and use Sonny as he sees fit. 

"Oh, god," Rafael pants. "Fuck. God. Harder. Fuck."

Sonny doesn't know if Rafael means to thurst harder or suck harder on the mark, so he does both, biting down with new intensity as he slams his hips forward with such force, the very edge of the tip of his dick presses into Rafael fully. 

"Shit!" Rafael yells as Sonny comes from the sensation of it. The barest kiss and promise off the heat of Rafael's body. Rafael drops down onto all fours, letting go of Sonny's wrist so he can roughly jerk himself off and come with a hoarse cry as he leaves a pool of jizz on the sheets. 

Sonny manages to stay upright until Rafael rolls to the side, and then he slumps down to spoon him, dropping a soft kiss on the absolutely lurid mark he's left on Rafael's shoulder. 

They don't talk for several minutes, first catching their breath, and then simply lying together, legs tangled and Rafael's forearm draped over Sonny's across his waist, their fingers carefully intertwined. 

Sonny kisses Rafael's sweaty hair and nibbles gently at his ear. "Happy birthday," he says quietly. "I was thinking homemade pancakes and berries and fresh whipped cream for breakfast."

"As soon as I can move, that sounds amazing," Rafael says. 

Sonny hums in agreement and nuzzles Rafael's neck. "Take your time. It's your birthday."

Rafael manages a small laugh and presses against the full length of Sonny behind him. "And what a way to start it off."


End file.
